Alas a la tentacion
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando lo que más quieres es lo más prohibido del mundo? Algo que definitivamente no te es permitido tocar, un amor el cuál no debería existirlos oscuros sentimientos de sasuke hacia naruto su hermano menor.
1. Chapter 1: Cuando deseas

**Alas a la tentación**

Hola he me aquí con un nuevo fic, la idea me vino mientras revisaba mis discos de sasunaru y sin notarlo ya me encontraba escribiéndolo, espero les guste como a mí me encanto escribirlo, sin más a leer.

**Resumen:** ¿Qué sucede cuando lo que más quieres es lo más prohibido del mundo? Algo que definitivamente no te es permitido tocar, un amor el cuál no debería existirlos oscuros sentimientos de sasuke hacia naruto su hermano menor.

**100% SasuNaru**

ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene incesto, y chan es decir relación adulto/niño si no te gusta por favor no sigas leyendo. Los personajes le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto. Este fic fue anteriormente publicado en mi ahora desaparecida cuenta en "Amor Yaoi" (¿se puede decir?) No es lucro.

**1. CUANDO SE DESEA LO QUE NO PUEDES TENER**

Ahí estaba ese molesto sentimiento otra vez, lo miro a lo lejos como sonreía con el viento despeinándole levemente la rubia cabellera. No pudo evitarlo, ya no podía soportarlo más. Esos sentimientos se estaban volviendo molestos, realmente insoportables. Se dio media vuelta con notorio enfado, si se quedaba por más tiempo en aquella situación seguramente sucedería algo realmente peligroso.

Lo miro dormido como siempre lo hacía por las noches. Se acerco con cautela teniendo miedo de poder despertarlo, coloco levemente sus manos en la piel acanelada delineando perfectamente cada centímetro; su corazón latió con fuerza chocando contra su pecho. Aquello que hacía no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero aun así no podía reprimir por más tiempo esos oscuros sentimientos. Se sentó en la cama, colocándose encima del chico, su rostro estaba enfrente del otro tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, sus demonios internos ardían al igual que su cuerpo.

-"si tan solo pudiera tocarlo ¿se lo perdonaría?"-

Se aferro fuertemente a la almohada enterrando sus uñas en ella, sus deseos iban mas allá de un simple roce. La insaciable necesidad que sentía por el pequeño cuerpo debajo suyo era enorme… incontrolable. Se debatía y luchaba por contenerse pero… en un momento a otro sus labios estaba en los otros, tan suaves… tan cálidos, que se separo rápidamente al notar lo que hacía. Eso estaba mal y lo tenia presente, se paro y se acerco a la puerta volteando haber el pequeño cuerpo que pareció no notarlo.

-me provocas tanto- dijo susurrando con notable dolor en la voz

Cerró la puerta y se alejo lo más posible.

La mañana había llegado y la tortura diaria vendría de nuevo. Sintió los pasos acercarse tan conocidos para él, suspiro fuertemente tratando de tranquilizarse y ahí estaba… tan hermoso como siempre parado en la puerta.

-¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy dattebayo?- dijo con su inigualable voz

-no sé ¿que se te antoja?- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-ah- él menor sonrió correspondió al amable gesto del mayor – ¡ramen!- grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-Está bien- contesto levantándose de la mesa en la que se encontraba –pero tú lo vas a hacer-

-¿eeeeh? ¿Por qué yo?- el rubio hizo un pucherito

Se detuvo. De nuevo el molesto sentimiento se hacía presente, su pecho había comenzado a doler –"maldición"- pensaba. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, de pasear sus manos por el pequeño cuerpo y posar sus labios dejando claramente una marca de pertenencia en la acanelada piel.

Se acerco sin pensarlo y coloco su albina mano en la mejilla del menor -¿te bañaste?- dijo en forma seductora, sin notarlo.

¿De dónde había sacado eso? Sintió el cuerpo del menor temblar ligeramente.

–si, sasuke nii-chan- dijo honesta e inocentemente el menor

-oh ya veo por eso tu cabello esta mojado- movió su mano hasta colocarla en la rubia cabellera deslizando las suaves hebras por sus finos dedos.

Su mente ya no razonaba. Su verdadera identidad había salido a flote al notar el rubio cabello mojado, y el puchero hecho por su pequeño hermano no había ayudado en nada a contenerlo. Sonrió con malicia y se acerco lo suficiente para que mejilla tocara mejilla e inhalo fuertemente.

-hueles muy bien-

-¿sasuke nii-chan?- dijo débilmente el rubio tratando de entender

-ah- reacciono

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar y cada vez le era más difícil el poder contenerse. Sus prohibidos sentimientos querían salir a flote, no querían quedarse encerrados en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Naruto yo…- lo miro

¿Que le diría? "eh estado enamorado de ti desde que eras un mocoso" No… claro que no. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, nunca dejar claro sus oscuras intenciones porque… ¡maldición naruto era su hermano menor!

Se alejo y salió de la habitación –vamos o no comerás hoy- estaba tan enojado consigo mismo que nuevamente no volvió a mirar atrás y si lo hubiera hecho ¿Qué es lo que sus ojos negros hubieran visto? Claramente a un pequeño rubio ruborizado tocándose la mejilla que hasta hace poco su pálida piel había tocado.

Su vida se está volviendo tortuosa. El tenerlo tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan alejado lo estaba volviendo loco, si tan solo itachi estuviera, él sabría cómo frenar esos ataques de deseo suyos.

-maldito aniki- dijo golpeando la mesa

Sasuke era el único que quedaba en aquella enorme casa de los uchiha, él y… se mordió el labio, su tonto hermano menor naruto que… si el menor fuera más listo sabría mantenerse alejado de su persona.

¿Cuándo habían nacido esos mal sanos sentimientos? Hace bastante ya, y al irse el único escudo que mantenía a salvo a naruto –su hermano mayor itachi– esos sentimientos habían crecido tanto a tal punto de querer tener para el solo al pequeño niño, poseerlo y no entregárselo a nadie más. Hasta ahora había logrado contenerse pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Esa casa era una bomba de tiempo y naruto estaba exactamente en el lugar menos adecuado ¿Quién había dicho que él era el mejor para cuidar al pequeño? Si lo que quería era romperlo, destrozarlo y hacerle saber que él era su único dueño.

-tsk- trono la lengua

Y de nueva cuenta estaba en el cuarto del menor. Ya no se conformaba con mirarlo de lejos, de tocarlo de vez en cuando reclamando sus derechos como hermano, si lo que menos quería era eso. ¡No ser su hermano!

Lo miro perdidamente dormido agradecido que naruto fuera poseedor de sueño profundo, que no notara sus visitas nocturnas ¿Qué haría si lo supiera? Que él estaba perdidamente enamorado ¿lo rechazaría? ¿Lo odiaría? Alejo esos pensamientos o no sería capaz de soportarlo. Naruto solo tenía once años y él ya poseía veintiuno no solo había un enorme abismo este sus edades, si no la sangre. Él era su hermano y tenía que repetírselo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Ya había sido suficiente tortura para un día, lo único que quería era dormir porque solo ahí era el dueño del niño de mirada celeste. Le pertenecía, y el pequeño rubio correspondía a sus oscuros sentimientos. Cerró los ojos deseando poder continuar con el sueño que había tenido la noche pasada…

Se encontraba en el cuarto de naruto recostado encima de su niño, besándolo apasionadamente mientras el pequeño correspondía con la misma intensidad, rodeándolo con sus pequeñas manos, aferrándose fuertemente a su blanco cuello, gimiendo de vez en cuando débilmente tratando de contenerse.

Le gustaba sentir que era capaz de causar esas sensaciones en naruto, que era él y solo él el que las causaba.

-ah… sasuke…ah- gemía su nombre, solo eso. Solo había nombre, ni una solo vez el pequeño rubio había dicho la palabra hermano y eso le alegraba, le extasiaba aunque solo fuera por esa noche. No ser su hermano.

Introdujo sus manos en la ropa acariciando su pecho, deslizando sus manos hasta toparse con los pequeños botones rosados, levanto la blusa dejándolos expuestos.

-ah- su corazón latió y su parte baja había comenzado a tomar forma en su prisión de ropa.

-sasuke…aah- El pequeño niño estaba acalorado, sus mejillas color carmín competían con un muy maduro tomate.

Sintió como su rubio había comenzado a mover sus pies uno contra el otro rozando sus muslos, dirigió su mirada a esa parte y fue grande su sorpresa, sonrió con satisfacción acariciando la mejilla del menor.

-naruto no tienes por que ocultarlo-

Miro al menor que asentía débilmente –después de todo eres tú- dijo el rubio dejando de mover sus piernas y dejando expuesto un muy notorio bulto

-no solo eres tú naruto- agarro una de las manos del ojiazul y la llevo hasta sus pantalones

-Quiero meter esto dentro de ti- contesto el azabache seductoramente.

-sasuke-

Después de eso fue un juego de carisias. Las prendas habían quedado fuera y solo quedaba los dos cuerpos desnudos, el azabache lo tocaba con tal ternura, lo besaba malgastando ambos labios en un solo roce, los gemidos habían llenado la habitación al igual que sus cuerpos ardían.

Era feliz y entonces el momento del clímax estaba próximo, dejo su ser dentro del niño al cual amaba, era pecado, pero ambos lo habían cometido juntos.

-te amo naruto- le dijo al niño que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos y entonces…

Se despertó. Un ruido le había sacado de su dulce fantasía, miro sus pantalones, estaban totalmente sucios, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, miro su reflejo. El horrible mostro dentro de él se había apoderado de sus sueños, y ahí en ese lugar se liberaba.

Sasuke se bajo los pantalones junto con su ropa interior y se cambio, estaba mal ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetírselo? Lo que tenía en sus manos no era otra cosa que la prueba de su locura, él ya no estaba cuerdo al permitirse desear esos sueños.

Abrió la puerta del baño y al hacerlo la volvió a cerrar, su mente le estaba jugando sucio, no, más que sucio, esto era una mala broma.

-tranquilízate sasuke- se decía volviendo su mirada al espejo –esto no está sucediendo ¡despiértate ya!-

Volvió a abrir la puerta del baño y… el motivo de sus preocupaciones estaba ahí tan indefenso acostado en su cama dormido. La vida se burlaba de él y vaya de que manera.

-¿naruto?- dijo el azabache en voz baja, lo movió un poco al no recibir respuesta y el pequeño abrió los ojos -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo tratando de controlar sus demonios.

-¿sasuke niichan?- entre abrió sus ojos azules –es que no podía dormir, me sentía solo y pensé que tal vez tú…-

¿Acaso escuchaba bien? Tan siquiera ¿le prestaba atención a lo que decía? Solo miraba su boca moverse y deseaba acallarla con un beso. Se contuvo de nuevo.

-¿no podías dormir?- pregunto

-no- contesto el rubio moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado –y como hace mucho que no dormimos juntos –

Esto se estaba volviendo terriblemente peligros y claro había una razón por la cual ya no dormía con naruto y la respuesta era clara "por que lo deseaba" por eso le había prohibido tajantemente que no entrara a su habitación en la noche y ¿que era lo que venía y hacia este niño? ¿Acaso ponían aprueba su fuerza de voluntad?

-naruto ¿que te dije de venir a mi cuarto?- dijo con algo de enfado en el tono de su voz

Miro como el pequeño se había vuelto más pequeñito cerrando sus ojos jalo la cobija y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con ella -¿estás enojado sasuke niichan?- y ahí estaba la palabra que mas odiaba.

-¿enojado?- se pregunto, claro que lo estaba y de que manera

-yo lo siento niichan-

-maldición- naruto ahora parecía que quería llorar, lo miro como se descobijo y salió rápidamente de la cama como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡espera!- lo detuvo

Lo sujeto del brazo -"¿ahora que diablos haces sasuke?"- se pregunto, ¡si lo que quería era que naruto se fuera!

-yo lo siento, pero naruto…- su voz sonaba más calmada –…ya no eres un niño- sonrió, Si efectivamente su niño ya no lo era.

-entonces ¿me puedo quedar?-

-si- Definitivamente se arrepentiría de esa decisión

-entonces naruto- El pequeño lo miro intrigado

-ven- dijo estirando su mano

-hai- grito naruto lanzados a los brazos del mayor –te quiero sasuke niichan-

*Lo sintió* y no se dio cuenta o prefirió ignorarlo, la voz de la razón había sido acallada y definitivamente esta noche no le prestaría atención.

-¿me quieres?- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte a su pecho

Respiro el dulce veneno que se esparcía por su ser, no lo controlaría y la imagen de su sueño se hizo presente.

-¿me quieres mucho?- volvió a formular pero con un tono de voz diferente, ansioso

-claro que si sasuke niichan- naruto se aferro mas al azabache escondiendo su cara en el pecho

-¿Qué tanto?-

-¿hum?- el menor pareció sorprenderse ante su pregunta

-¿Qué tanto harías por mí?- quería escucharlo

-¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi naruto?-

-mucho sasuke niichan- naruto se separo del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos con dificultad por la falta de luz – si tú me lo pides…-

Y ahí estaba la respuesta.

-entonces…- su voz nuevamente había cambio esta vez sonaba diferente

-Tú nunca me odiarías ¿verdad?-

-claro que no sasuke niichan yo nunca…-

-¿pasara lo que pasara?-

-no nunca ¿por que lo preguntas sasuke nii?- el pequeño parecía preocupado le sujetaba fuertemente de la playera del pijama tratando de encontrar respuesta a las preguntas del mayor.

Aquella respuesta le había calado, era todo lo que necesitaba saber, naruto no le odiaría y entonces daría renda suelta a todo lo que traía dentro… sus más oscuros deseos. O eso es lo que deseaba creer.

Sasuke tomo el rostro del pequeño acariciándolo sin pudor alguno y lo beso en la comisura de sus labios, un limpio e inocente beso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Sasuke niichan? No puedo ver- naruto estiro sus manos tratando de tocar el rostro del azabache, sus pequeñas manos comparadas con las del moreno se colocaron en cada mejilla tratando de visualizar y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente.

-es mejor para ti si por ahora no puedes ver-

Sasuke coloco sus manos en la delgada cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, sus labios se posicionaron en los otros con deseo, con gula abriéndose paso con la lengua para esculcar aquel lugar que tanto había soñado saborear, encontró la lengua, la rodeo empezó a jugar con ella en un vals de sabores.

Naruto parecía impresionado, no le sorprendió que el pequeño no respondiera su beso pero aun así él… sintió al menor tratar de alejarlo con todas las fuerzas que era capaz y rompió el beso.

-sasuke niichan ¿Por qué?- no entendía ¿Qué había sido aquello?

-es tú culpa- escupió el azabache – por haber hecho nacer esos sentimientos en mí, es tú culpa que mi cuerpo anhele tanto el tuyo a tal punto de querer tomarte por la fuerza, es tú culpa…- el rostro del moreno se acerco al del ojiazul sin dejar de mirarle –es tú culpa que vaya a tomarte justo ahora-

La poca distancia se había roto y un nuevo beso se había hecho presente, lo condujo sin romper el beso hasta su cama, el pequeño parecía luchar pero no podía ante la imponente figura del mayor.

-"por que él significa tanto para mi"-

Se detuvo al sentir el corazón de su pequeño hermano, su mano se encontraba en el pecho tratando de quitar la molesta prenda que lo separaba de la cálida piel cuando lo sintió latir tan rápidamente que seguramente se rompería.

-"tan necesario"-

Miro el rostro del rubio y se separo rápidamente, lagrimas en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes, el cuerpo temblando debajo del suyo no como lo había soñado, no temblaba de deseo si no de miedo y finalmente la imagen del mostro que llevaba dentro reflejado en los ojos del que tanto amaba.

-yo- lo había hecho, había recorrido el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano con deseo, lujuria, y malicia

-¿sasuke niichan?-

Era suficiente, había tenido suficiente ya no podía controlarlo y había dejado a la intemperie sus sentimientos.

-yo no puedo mas- fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-¿Qué?- el menor estaba totalmente perdido

-yo no podre detenerme la próxima vez, yo ya he probado tus labios- se llevo una de sus manos al rostro y se cubrió con ella –me odias ¿verdad? Has visto a ese horrible mostro que llevo dentro, lo mejor será que ya no esté cerca de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-mañana a primera hora llamare a itachi, te irás a vivir con él y su familia-

-¡no espera!- la voz del rubio se había roto –yo… sasuke niichan-

-¡ya tuve suficiente naruto! Ahora mismo quiero hacerte mío ¿entiendes? Si te quedas vas a odiarme más de lo que ahora sientes, yo no podre manejarlo-

Las lagrimas del pequeño se desbordaron, lo sabia naruto lo odiaba y él se odiaba por eso

-sasuke niichan yo a ti te…-

-naruto vete por ahora a tú habitación-

-¿cállate por una vez quieres?- grito colérico el menor – ¡no me voy a ir!-

Sasuke estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo y ahora este niño decía que no se iba a ir ¿Qué acaso no tenía sentido de seguridad? Seguridad para su persona, estar ahora en ese cuarto era realmente peligroso estaba en un campo minado.

Entonces así lo quería y él le haría entender que era peligroso estar a su lado, se acerco al pequeño y quedo de nueva cuenta arriba de él, sabía que después de esto naruto le odiaría infinitamente pero prefería eso a que lo aborreciera por el resto de su vida si se quedaba a su lado, esto pasaría un sin fin de veces si no lo alejaba.

Lo beso de nueva cuenta teniendo en mente no separarse esta vez, bajo hasta el cuello y poso sus labios ahí, sintió al menor moverse tal vez tratando de liberarse pero él no lo soltaría.

-quédate quieto-

-Sa…suk…e- gimió

El moreno tenía un muy delgado color carmín es su mejillas, tanto había deseado escuchar aquello esto era mejor que los sueños que tenia pero la enorme diferencia era que obligaba a naruto esto no era consensual, sin ninguna duda estaba por violar a su hermano menor.

CONTINUARA…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto, amo a mi sasu-bastardo, perdonen las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía.

Espero sus RW

Nos leeremos pronto…


	2. Chapter 2: Rugiente lluvia

NOTAS DEL CAPITULO 2:

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Este es el capitulo dos que escribí hace un año por mediados de abril y se preguntaran ¿Por qué lo publica hasta ahora si ya lo tenía? Y el caso es que como ya saben este fic lo subí en "AY" por aquel entonces, y perdí la cuenta y solo hasta ahora que me uní a "aquí" es que decido subirlo. Espero les guste y nos leemos más abajo.

ADVERTENCIA: Relación adulto/niño. Yaoi. Si no te gusta por favor no sigas leyendo y vuelve a atrás. Si no es así olvida estas innecesarias advertencias y ¡A disfrutar! ^–^

**2. RUGIENTE LLUVIA **

El moreno tenía un muy delgado color carmín es su mejillas tanto había deseado escuchar aquello esto era mejor que los sueños que tenia pero la enorme diferencia era que obligaba a naruto esto no era consensual sin ninguna duda estaba por violar a su hermano menor.

Lo sujeto de las muñecas y las llevo arriba de su cabeza para inmovilizarlo lo más posible, podía sentir claramente al pequeño temblar bajo el pero no le importaba mas

-por…fa…vor… sa…suke…nii- naruto no puedo terminar su frase cuando se vio en vuelto en un apasionado y demándate beso, las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos se habían vuelto incalculables fluían con rapidez y descendían hasta perderse en sus mejillas.

Sasuke había comenzado a morder sus labios para que los abriera y le permitiera el paso que se negaban a responderle, la fina mano se había deslizado rápidamente introduciéndose entre las piernas del pequeño que al sentirlo dio un fuerte salto de lo que sasuke pensaba se debía al horror que debería estar sintiendo al verse en esa situación, el corazón le dolía y valla de que manera, él no lo quería así… no de esa forma quería hacer a naruto suyo con amor, dulzura tratarlo como el más bello ángel que había podido descender del cielo y que se suponía estaba bajo su cuidado pero ahora ¿Qué era lo que hacía? Comenzó a acariciar los muslos por encima de la ropa que muy pronto ya no se interpondría, sin duda alguna le estaba arrancando las alas a su ángel.

Rompió el beso lo suficiente como para que naruto pudiera o tratara de hablar

-¿¡Por qué!- el pequeño lloraba ya, muy sonoramente hipando de vez en cuando

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?- sonrió con malicia

-esto es lo que yo deseo ¿no lo habías notado ya? Pues hare que entiendas lo que significa que te quedes a mi lado-

Se dirigió al cuello acanelado enterrando sus dientes con fuerza para dejar una notable marca, sentía como su pequeño hermano lloraba con más fuerza –duele sasuke niichan- y sintió como los brazos de naruto se aferraban a él con fuerza, y él hizo lo mismo con la delgada cintura. Aun en esa situación él aun ¿le veía como su hermano? La rabia se apodero de él pero no por eso le haría daño, dejo de morder y sacando su lengua delineo la marca que había dejado, la lamio varias veces y finalmente succiono la sangre que había salido, silencio… Y un pequeño gemido se había hecho presente en la habitación.

Se descoloco ¿Qué había sido eso? se levanto ligeramente quitando algo de peso en el cuerpo de naruto, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver un muy claro sonrojo en las mejillas acaneladas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las manos de su ángel estaban ahora fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas y su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

La sangre se le subió al rostro y claramente no solo ahí sino en otra parte de su anatomía, ese leve pero claro gemino le había encendido.

-naruto- susurro

Miro como el pequeño rubio abría los ojos que ahora estaban opacos por las lágrimas -¿sasuke?-oyó decir con dificultad por el llanto

Los ojos celestes lo miraban sin apartarse de los suyos, se sentó dejando a su pequeño hermano extendido en la cama, inmóvil, sin siquiera pestañear o hacer algún ademan de querer levantarse y salir huyendo de aquel lugar, que él claramente esperaba.

Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos mientras apretaba con mucha fuerza una de sus rodillas, ¡él no quería que las cosas sucedieran así! No quería violarlo ¡por kami sama! ¡Si naruto era lo que más amaba en este mundo! –

Se levanto, era suficiente dolor para que pudiera soportarlo, miro la mano que intento romper a su ángel y decidido comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con clara intención de irse de allí.

–Lo siento – fue lo único que podía decir

Salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, temeroso, aun con toda la decisión que hasta hace poco había tomado, decisión de tomar a naruto y hacerle entender lo peligroso que era ¿Dónde quedo todo eso? al fin de cuentas era un cobarde, un completo miedoso de que su niño rubio pudiera odiarle.

Le amaba tanto que no podía hacerle daño, aunque su cuerpo, alma y corazón le desearan en demasía, su amor por naruto era suficiente para no hacer algo que pudiera herirle, era lo menos que sasuke deseaba y por eso había tomado su decisión de alejarlo de su lado.

Se dirigió a la sala, no le importaba la hora que era, miro el teléfono mientras lo sostenía en su mano ¿en verdad lo haría?

Si.

Marco el número que sabía de memoria, tecleando rápidamente mientras su corazón anhelaba que la otra persona no contestara uno, dos, tres, cuatro timbrazos mientras su esperanza acrecentaba y entonces…

– ¿Moshi, moshi? – se oía del otro lado con voz adormecida

Y su mundo se vino abajo.

– ¿itachi? –

– ¿sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes la hora que es? – se oía la voz molesta

–Si, sé que es muy tarde–

–espero sea importante–

Silencio.

Apretó fuertemente el teléfono, le dolía

–hay un favor que debo pedirte– dijo débilmente

– ¿Qué sucede? – el mayor contesto seriamente ya

–la verdad es que…–

La mañana había llegado, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba bien, era lo correcto y no solo por su salud mental y física si no por naruto también, era lo que se supone debió ser desde un principio.

Miro hacia su habitación, sabía que naruto no había salido de allí en toda lo noche ¿y por qué lo sabía? Porque después de su llamada había checado si naruto se había ido a su habitación y se percato que no había sido así, ¿Cuánto había durado su llamada a itachi? ¿Cuánto había durado la plática? ¿Cuánto tiempo había escuchado el sermón de itachi? ¿Cuánto tiempo? No sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el pequeño no se había movido ni un solo milímetro desde que lo dejo.

Y ahí estaba sentado, vigilando la puerta de su cuarto cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba, suspiro y se levanto del suelo, su hermano si que había llegado rápido, apenas el sol estaba saliendo y él ya se encontraba ahí.

Camino a donde escuchaba la voz de su hermano mayor y se dirigió ahí, entro a la casa y lo miro de pie con su pareja.

–y bien ¿Dónde está? – le escucho decir

Se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a su habitación, sabía que itachi le seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra, le había dicho suficiente por teléfono si no es que todo, todas su opciones y lo que pasaría con la decisión que tomara, itachi le había oído tan pacientemente sin crucificarlo, sin decirle que era un mostro o algo parecido, oyendo pacientemente, pareció no sorprenderse ante lo que le había contado, no pego el grito en el cielo y aparentemente esto solo quedaría entre ellos dos, ni siquiera deidara la actual pareja de itachi sabría de aquello.

Sasuke se detuvo al estar enfrente de la puerta de su habitación.

–ok –

Itachi recorrió la puerta y se adentro cerrándola detrás de él. Pasaron segundos… minutos y él simplemente se había quedado ahí parado esperando, sus cabellos azabaches cubrieron su rostro, cubriendo su pena, ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

Miro el cielo al sentir una gota de lluvia en una de sus mejillas, eso no era agua, llevo su mano a donde sintió la humedad

–Oh– exclamo, mientras se reía al percatarse de su propia estupidez

Claro que no era agua, cubrió su rostro con aquella mano cuando comenzó a sollozar débilmente, él no era un débil, nunca lo había sido, siempre fuerte con un gran temperamento, tal vez algo narcisista, pero ahora… se mostraba tan débil y patético que no era él mismo, no era sasuke uchiha.

Mostrase así solo por unos sentimientos que solo causaban pena en él, sentirse así por un niño que claramente no era suyo, que nunca lo había sido y nunca lo seria, por alguien que era más que prohibido, su pequeño hermano.

– Naruto– susurro

El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez con más fuerza, las nubes se teñían mientras pasaban de azul a gris, apenas amanecía y ya quería llover, la lluvia en definitiva le haría sentir mejor, o eso esperaba él.

–ojala se llevara lo que tengo dentro–

Sasuke se giro para mirar de nuevo al cielo, las lagrimas se habían detenido, daba la espalda a la puerta esperando que el momento llegara tan rápido, en unos solos minutos todo acabaría y él comenzaría de nuevo, el viento frio que pegaba en su rostro movía sus cabellos azabaches y su porte que se había descompuesto regresaba, escucho como la puerta corrediza de su habitación se abría, sentía los pasos de su hermano a sus espaldas.

–Estamos listos sasuke–

–Está bien– dijo sin voltearse, solo había girado levemente la cabeza para contestar

–sasuke nii…–

Escucho aquella molesta vocecita.

–Entonces voy por sus cosas– interrumpió, no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo y sin voltearse ni un solo momento comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda a naruto.

El cielo estaba oscuro ya, los truenos se oían a lo lejos mientras daba cada paso al cuarto de naruto.

–Vendré luego por sus cosas – dijo de repente itachi deteniendo su andar

–Está bien – Cerró sus manos en un puño

–entonces nos vamos–

No dijo nada, solo estaba de pie sin moverse, dándole la espalda a naruto, no sabía que expresión tendría, que pensaría y no quería saberlo, solo quería que se fuera.

– ¡NOOOO! – Escucho un grito desgarrador –¡NOOOO! – Y ante el último grito la lluvia comenzó a caer

– ¡NO QUIERO! –

Se tenso, su corazón dolía de tal manera que nunca creyó posible, se rompía, se desgarraba, sangraba, los gritos sonoros de su niño lo apuñalaban cruelmente hasta llegar a su alma.

–¡SASUKE! –

Comenzó a caminar tratando de huir de allí, no voltearía la mirada, no lo vería, lo sabía, si giraba la mirada y veía a naruto… apresuro el paso, sus cabellos trataban de ocultar su agonía pero el viento se negaba a que lo ocultara, soplaba con fuerza mientras las gotas caían precipitadamente al suelo.

–¡DETENTE POR FAVOR NIICHAN, NO ME DEJES! – Naruto lloraba descontroladamente

–naruto, tenemos que irnos– escuchaba a itachi decir

–¡no quiero itachi niichan! ¡NOO! –

–Vamos, luego veras a sasuke–

– ¡no es cierto, él ya no quiere verme! –

–No es verdad–

– ¿¡entonces porque tengo que ir contigo! –

–es por que por ahora no puede cuidarte, vamos naruto entiéndelo–

–AAAAAH, ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Sasuke, sasuke, no me dejes! –

–Vas a estar bien conmigo, yo y deidara te vamos a cuidar bien–

–¡suéltame itachi niichan, yo no quiero estar contigo! –

"Fuera" "Márchate" "No llores" "Vete" con el alma destrozada, mientras su amor se hacía añicos.

–"Yo no desearía ser solo un hermano para ti, por eso…"–

– ¡no me abandones sasuke, por favor!–

Se detuvo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia su corazón.

Naruto le había sujetado de la playera deteniendo sus pasos, el niño lloraba en su espalda, sentía los pequeños brazos abrazarle con fuerza sin intención de dejarle ir, rodeándole mientras se aferraba y lloraba.

–¡no me dejes, no quiero ir, quiero estar contigo! –

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las lagrimas peleaban por escapar de sus ojos ¿acaso naruto no notaba que era realmente difícil dejarlo ir? ¿Qué lo hacía por su bien? ¿Qué la necesidad que sentía por él era tan grande que tal vez esta vez no podría detenerse?

¿Qué pasaba si esta vez si lo violaba? ¿Si mancillaba su alma? ¿Si la pureza que siempre le había caracterizado desaparecía? El era su hermano, no podía permitirse lastimarlo de esa manera, el deber de un hermano es proteger, como itachi lo había hecho durante tantos años, como se supone debería de ser.

Mordió su labio fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar mientras se maldecía en lo bajo.

– ¿Qué esperas itachi? Llévatelo de una vez– soltó de repente

Sintió a naruto temblar.

–¡NOOO, SASUKE, NOOO! –

– "Yo no debería amarte de este modo" –

Se voltio, miro lo que no quería mirar, su corazón estaba roto ¿Qué más daba?

–Lo siento naruto – dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y los alejaba de su cuerpo soltando el agarre

–Pero no te quiero más aquí conmigo, eres realmente molesto– un nudo se había formado en su garganta, tan grande y profundo.

Miro a naruto tembloroso, tan débil y expuesto, sus brillantes ojos celestes estaban vidriosos mientras que toda su carita estaba roja por el llanto, sasuke ya no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento al mirarlo ¿Cómo decir que simplemente su alma había dejado su cuerpo? ¿Cómo describir el horror que surcaba el rostro de naruto?

Entonces vio como su niño giraba el rostro de un lado al otro negándose a aceptar.

– ¡No es cierto sasuke, no soy molesto!, tú…– se detuvo

Podía ver la duda de decirlo o no en los ojos de naruto.

–¡TÚ ME AMAS! – grito, soltándolo

Se le abrieron enormemente los ojos y su cuerpo no se movió mas, se quedo helado y ningún pensamiento invadía su mente. No… de hecho su mente estaba tan saturada que las palabras se peleaban una con otras por un lugar en su cerebro.

–Jajaja– comenzó a reírse

Miro como naruto no entendía su comportamiento ¿Por qué se reía? De seguro es lo que estaría pensando, miro a itachi que también estaba sorprendido y sonrió.

– ¿pero qué estás diciendo naruto? –

– ¿eh? – miro al niño sorprenderse

– ¿Por qué dices semejante cosa? –

–bueno porque tú, bu…eno querías… ayer… – naruto había detenido el llanto

–Soy tú hermano– dijo seriamente –no puedo sentir lo que tú dices, eso es horrible–

–"ah" – veía como las lagrimas en los ojos de naruto volvían, como todo su rostro cambiaba a una expresión de dolor puro.

–yo no siento eso por ti, eres molesto ¿no te lo había dicho ya? Ayer solo estaba jugando contigo, después de todo, solo eres un niño inmaduro de once años ¿Por qué crees que yo iría en serio contigo? Por eso es mejor que te vayas con itachi, el te cuidara mejor de lo que yo podría –

Veía como las lagrimas salían desbordadas de los ojos celestes de naruto, le dolía el pecho y vaya de que manera, sasuke en verdad deseaba a el rubio, lo amaba de una manera que no le era permitida y por eso ahora…

–naruto me molestas– dijo de manera fría

–Mentiroso– escucho débilmente

En ese segundo murió.

Itachi se acerco, sus ojos solo veían al rostro agachado de naruto, de su pequeño hermano que juro no lastimar ¿hacia bien? Sabía que sus sentimientos lo lastimarían pero ¿alejarlo estaba bien?

–Bueno vámonos–

Itachi sujeto el brazo de naruto y lo jalo, se lo llevaba y el pequeño rubio solo repetía lo mismo una y otra vez "Mentiroso" tan bajo que apenas se oía por la lluvia, sus ojos negros veían como se iba aun con la cabeza agachada sin oponer resistencia ahora, voltio la mirada no pudiendo resistir semejante imagen y yendo en camino contrario comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

–Está bien, está bien– se repetía

Escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, oyó el auto de itachi encender y fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Estaba solo ahora.

Comenzó a reírse de nuevo, tan profundamente que el pecho le dolía, salió del techo que le cubría de la lluvia para ponerse debajo de aquel cielo negro que le mojaba gota por gota, que no dejaban de caer una tras otra en enormes cantidades y volvió a ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos, su llanto era fácilmente ocultado estando ahí.

–¡SASUKE! – oyó un grito

Todo paso tan lento que pudo ver las gotas caer lentamente.

–¡YO TE AMO MUCHO SASUKE NIICHAN! ¡YO…YO TE AMO COMO TÚ AMI! ¡ ES LO MISMO!–

– ¿Qué? – sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente

– ¡No me apartes de tú lado!, te quiero, te quiero mucho Sasuke teme–

Podía ver a naruto correr entre la lluvia solo para estar a su lado, con los brazos extendidos esperando abrazarlo, cuando llego a su lado salto a su pecho ocultando su pequeña cara ahí, sasuke sabía que aunque llovía y su pecho estaba mojado por el agua las lágrimas de naruto no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y mojarle.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – sasuke levanto la mirada al cielo

–te abrazo ¿no es obvio? –

–Eso ya lo sé dobe–

–entonces ¿para qué me preguntas sasuke teme?–

–No le hables así a tus mayores, usurantonkachi–

–Es que parece que no entiendes– naruto se aferro con más fuerza

–Tal vez nunca entendí desde el principio–

Su amor prohibido era correspondido.

Sonrió por primera vez en el día, sonrió de verdad, dejo que sus rodillas cedieran y cayó al suelo hincado, sin soltar al delgado cuerpo que le abrazaba, se permitiría ser débil, llevo sus manos a naruto y lo atrajo a sí con fuerza, ahora era él el que ocultaba su rostro en el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano.

– ¿está bien que te ame? – sasuke susurro en su oído

Naruto lo abrazo más fuertemente

–Si–

– ¿está bien que yo ame a sasuke niichan? ¿Está bien que me quede a tú lado? –

–haz lo que desees–

–eso hare–

Sintió a su pequeño hermano separase, naruto coloco sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de sasuke alejándolo y entonces… bajo la lluvia, le dio lo que debió ser su primer beso.

– ¿entonces nos vamos itachi? – deidara le habla desde la puerta

–creo que si deidara–

– ¿está bien que los dejes? Son hermanos, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo, no pueden estar juntos–

Itachi voltio su mirada y miro directamente a los ojos a el rubio mayor, y sonrió cálidamente…. –No importa–…. dijo en un débil susurro

– ¿Qué? –

–Nada, vámonos–

Y se marcharon de aquella casa.

No había parado de llover en todo el día, simplemente aquellas nubes de color grisáceo se negaban a abandonar a aquel cielo azul que se encontraba, seguramente detrás de ellas. Había llevado al pequeño niño a su cuarto de nuevo, tenía miedo, no podía evitarlo, por más que naruto sintiera aquellas emociones, que para él eran soñadas, no podrían acercarse ni un poco a lo que él sentía por naruto, ni siquiera aproximarse ni un ápice, sonrió amargamente mientras caminaba a su lado con las manos unidas, el simple hecho de que su pequeño hermano aceptara aquel enfermizo amor era más que suficiente para él.

Se conformaría con tenerlo cerca y poder expresar libremente lo que sentía pero no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría, esto iba mas allá de su autocontrol, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un taladro.

"Te quiero"

Él lo quería más que eso…

"Te amo"

Era mucho, mucho más que eso…

Era un sentimiento que sin lugar a dudas superaba esa frase y todas las que pudieran parecérsele.

Llegaron a la habitación en un minuto que se le hizo tan corto que pareció odiar al tiempo, tenía claro que era muy pronto para lo que su cuerpo y corazón deseaban, era muy pronto para naruto que solo tenía once años, para que cambiara la imagen que tenia de él. Su hermano mayor.

Miro a naruto arrojarse a su cama con los brazos extendidos.

–sasuke ¿puedo dormir hoy contigo verdad? –

Dijo el pequeño con aquel aire inocente que siempre le había caracterizado, si no fuera porque conocía a la perfección a naruto podría jurar que el pequeño se le había insinuado. Giro rápidamente la cabeza para sacar esos prohibidos pensamientos de ese lugar y lo miro a los ojos.

–Claro– soltó sin más

Miro al pequeño rubio sonreír con tal sinceridad que su corazón se estrujó al máximo ¿en verdad tanto lo quería? Y como siempre complacería a naruto y sedería ante sus caprichos aunque eso claramente era un problema ya para su salud mental, posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano iría a hacerle una visita a la vieja tsunade que era psicóloga.

La tarde paso sin dejar de llover. En todo el día no habían salido de la habitación y en solo muy pocas ocasiones sasuke había dejado solo a naruto y ¿Por qué? Porque el ojiazul tenía miedo de que fuera a dejarle.

Estaba tan cansado pero feliz. Nunca creyó que podría permanecer al lado de naruto sin tener esa enorme necesidad de tomarlo, pero por algún motivo eso no había sucedido hoy. Tal vez se debía a la indescriptible confesión de su pequeño hermano o al hecho de que naruto hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos. Sonrió cansadamente, naruto en verdad no entendía el verdadero significado de las palabras "TE AMO" o por lo menos no a como él lo veía, el amor de naruto era muy diferente del suyo.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, eran demasiadas emociones y pensamientos innecesarios para toda una vida. suspiro por quien sabe cuánta vez en ese día, si que estaba loco al querer prolongar aquel martirio, tarde o temprano naruto se daría cuenta de que su amor no era como el suyo y ya sería demasiado tarde, para entonces el pequeño rubio estaría manchado, pero aun a si él…

– ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto naruto preocupado

Levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir un _DUM_ en su pecho, naruto se había subido a la cama a hurtadillas sin ser notado y ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de colocarse arriba de él. En definitiva naruto era un dobe, no entendía en la situación en la cual se estaba metiendo.

Su verdadero yo surgió de repente, aquel sasuke que se encontraba claramente encerrado se había liberado, sonrió con malicia y se levanto levemente.

– ¿Quieres saber? – su voz se había escuchado como la más bella sinfonía

Su sonrisa se amplió al notar claramente el sonrojo en las mejillas del pequeño rubio que se había cohibido, estiro su mano hasta dirigirlas a naruto que posaba ya en sus rodillas y acaricio la rosada mejilla.

Naruto solo movía su cabeza de arriba abajo en forma afirmativa con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo sujeto de su delgado brazo y lo jalo hasta colocarlo encima de sus muslos mientras lo abrazaba demandantemente sobre su pecho.

– ¿me quieres? – pregunto mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza, ese claro gesto hizo que naruto abriera los ojos y lo empujara débilmente para poder mirarlo pero si apartarse de los brazos del mayor.

–Si, mucho– contesto naruto que no pudo evitar ruborizarse

Sasuke volvió abrazarlo, envolviéndolo completamente con aquellos brazos fuertes y suaves que siempre le habían caracterizado, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su rostro pero esta vez… no fue su mano lo que lo hizo, fueron sus labios los que apresaron los del pequeño ojiazul que no lo había visto venir por tener los ojos cerrados.

Sintió la membrana delgada que conformaban los rosados labios tan pequeños comparados con los suyos, eran tan suaves que se dejo llevar e intensifico el contacto saboreando su boca, degustando cada centímetro que tocaba, naruto se estremeció por la sorpresa pero rápido se vio correspondiendo el beso intentando igualar los movimientos que eran sumamente apasionados.

Sasuke tomo la nuca del menor profundizando el beso. Había introducido su lengua en aquella cavidad que había anhelado por tanto tiempo… años. Chupaba de manera ansiosa y hambrienta como si esperara que naruto le apartara de golpe, pero eso nunca llego, al contrario, el pequeño rubio trataba de igualar los movimientos expertos sin lograrlo completamente, esto lo emociono, nunca creyó esto posible, no se comparaba con los sueños que tenia, era mejor… mucho mejor.

Llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de naruto y lo atrajo más asia sí, si es que era posible. Las delgadas piernas de naruto quedaron en su cintura ligeramente flexionadas mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a él sin intenciones de querer soltarlo y solo sus labios fueron separados por la falta de aire del pequeño que claramente era inexperto, no sin quedar unidos por un ligero hilo de saliva. Pasaron segundos y miro a naruto abrir sus bellos ojos azules, no creyó ver nunca lo que sus ojos le mostraban, su pequeño hermano de forma instintiva había llevado una de sus manos a sus labios delineándolos con los restos de saliva que habían quedado del beso, no pudo resistirlo ¿Cómo lo haría? Alguien que amara de la manera en que él lo hacía no lo hubiera resistido, lo llamo diciendo su nombre en un muy débil susurro y volvió a apresar sus labios.

Una de sus manos se escapó de la pequeña cintura para llegar a la acanelada pierna introduciéndose para poder acariciar el muslo que era su objetivo y se paseo allí, sintió a su pequeño hermano temblar ligeramente y el miedo invadió su mente deteniéndolo en el acto.

–Lo siento– soltó de repente asustándolo más –no debí tú apenas eres un niño, no debí, aun es muy pronto–

Se alejo, no lo deseaba. Estaba ya tan metido en su papel que un ligero problema había comenzado a tomar forma de entre sus pantalones, lo había anhelado tanto, a que el día por fin llegara, pero no era ese día. No hoy.

Quito a naruto de enzima de su cuerpo colocándolo a uno de sus lados y justo cuando estaba por levantarse algo lo retuvo. Volvió su rostro para percatarse que era naruto que le impedía irse, el menor no entendía que era lo que él (sasuke) quería de su pequeño cuerpo, no lograba a comprender lo que sucedería si eso continuaba, lo que le haría.

–prometiste que podría dormir contigo–

Se sorprendió de sobremanera, no esperaba esa reacción de naruto pero eso no evito que de nueva cuenta una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

–Claro un uchiha nunca rompe sus promesas–

Volvió a acomodarse en la cama pero esta vez apago la luz. No quería verlo, la tentación seria demasiada, debería usar de nuevo esa fuerza de voluntad que usaba muy a menudo. Se giro para darle la espalda a su hermano, de por si ya era una tortura el tener que tenerlo cerca y de noche como para darse el lujo de darle la cara, era una confirmación que esa noche seria una dura prueba y una tortura griega. Tantas ideas revoloteaban en su mente en esos momentos, como girarse y hacerlo suyo, cumplir con aquellos sueños que lo habían estado acosando por años, naruto llevaba puesta aquella pijama que le gustaba tanto ¿se la abría puesto apropósito? Lo negó, su hermanito no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, si algo que caracterizaba a naruto era su inocencia en extremo y ¿Por qué extremo? Solo uno debía mirarlo por un rato y se daría cuenta.

En todos los años que había vivido con él, naruto nunca había visto mal que le tocara más de la cuenta, cuando era más pequeño disfrutaba estar a su lado sin tanto dolor, pero ahora las cosas se complicaban con su crecimiento ya que su hormonas se lo pedirían a gritos, naruto comenzaría a tener esas necesidades que él llevaba suprimiendo años. La idea se había formado en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que naruto dejaría de ser suyo con el tiempo, la idea de que naruto fuera de alguien más le había horrorizado en demasía, nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a su niño, él era su hermano mayor (sin contar a itachi) y tenía el derecho de reclamarlo por sobre un extraño.

Pero no debía divagar en esas cosas ahora, solo debía concentrarse en no sentir a naruto ¿Cómo demonios haría eso? y claramente ahora naruto no ayudaba mucho.

El niño lo tenía muy bien sujetado, abrazándolo. Sus pequeñas manos apenas eran capases de rodearle por completo pero eso no importaba si se le pegaba como una garrapata. Trago en seco tratando de controlar la formación que llevaba lugar en sus pantalones, podía sentir el cuerpo de naruto tan pegado al suyo que el calor era sumamente palpable, el pecho estaba pegado a su espalda y sentía rosar a través de la pijama lo que seguramente serian las tetillas del pequeño, más abajo la cadera de naruto y sus piernas que se habían enredado con las suyas, había metido uno de sus pies entre los suyos y ahora muslo tocaba muslo y si se concentraba en lo que existía entre las piernas y caderas…

El calor comenzó a cubrirle todo el cuerpo, sentía la habitación arder y a naruto no parecía molestarle ya que roncaba como tronco, su frente había comenzado a perlarse en sudor al igual que su pecho lo que ocasionaba que su pijama se pegara a su cuerpo, y eso no era nada bueno ya que… eso ocasionaba lo mismo en la de naruto.

–contrólate… contrólate… contrólate sasuke…contrólate–

¿Cuántas veces podría repetírselo y hacerlo? ¿Cuánto resistiría su autocontrol? No mucho, una de sus manos se había escapado llegando a la pierna del pequeño ojiazul que no noto el toque, se estaba perdiendo, la cordura se le iba a cada segundo, claramente podía ver como se iba para no volver.

–"_Nos veremos pronto sasuke"_ – parecía grítale a lo lejos

Genial ahora estaba alucinando.

Su mano ágilmente se deslizo por el muslo desfrutando cada toque, aparto su mano de golpe al sentir a naruto moverse, estaba muy loco… eso ya estaba claro y lo peor de todo era que ahora sentía perfectamente el pequeño miembro de naruto.

–No… no… no…no…–

¡Este niño sin duda lo hacía apropósito! Quería enloquecerlo de tal manera que se asegurara que cumpliría su palabra de violarlo. El pequeño miembro de naruto se frotaba contra su retaguardia (ya que le estaba dando la espalda) mordió su labio tan fuerte hasta el grado de hacerlo sangrar.

– ¡al diablo! –

Sasuke no resistió más. Esa noche cometería tabú.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Perdónenme por cortarlo ahí pero considero que ya estaba muy largo el capitulo (Mira hacia arriba) si, muy largo ^_^!

Por eso pondré la continuación en el siguiente capítulo, solo lemon. (INNER: ya era hora ¿no?)

He pensado que sasuke me quedo un poco OCC, pero en fin

TE AMO SASUKE!

PD: perdonen las faltas de… ¿Cómo se escribe ortografía?

¿Review?

Nos encontramos en el siguiente capítulo… Chuuuu….!


	3. Chapter 3: Teniendote

NOTAS DEL CAPITULO 3:

Espero no decepcionarlos con la continuación del lemon, pero no tenía mucha inspiración y al final esto fue lo que nació (no soy muy buena para escribir lemon´s) es más corto que los demás capítulos.

ADVERTENCIA: ALTO contenido sexual (algo implícito) +18 si no tienes esa edad lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Incesto relación adulto/niño si no te gusta este género por favor pínchale en atrás, si no mófate de esto y ¡A disfrutar! ^_^ los espero abajo.

**3. TENIENDOTE**

Tomo de la cintura a naruto deslizando sus manos por las piernas para alejar lo más posible la una de la otra, y así quedara frente a él aquella rosada entrada que había deseado profanar. Se relamió los labios húmedesiendolos, y con uno de sus dedos comenzó a rozar levemente la entrada que se contraía ante el tacto.

No podría soportarlo mucho tiempo mas, su miembro desde hace un buen rato pedía su liberación, pero estaba tan ensimismado en el sensual cuerpo del menor que decidió ignorarlo por un momento mas, quería ver a su rubio niño caer ante el placer, verlo sucumbir por sus toques. Así que presa del placer que naruto provocaba en él, saco su lengua para comenzar a saborear la entrada que se humedecía por su saliva.

Sintió el cuerpo de naruto estremecerse, la espalda del niño se doblaba y sus manos se aferraban en la sabana en un intento desesperado por tratar de aguantar el placer, sonrió con lacaba. Quería darle eso y mucho mas. La respiración de naruto se había intensificado en tan solo unos segundos y su pecho subía y baja rápidamente tratando de recuperar y sacar todo el aire caliente que comenzaba a formarse en sus pulmones.

–Aahhh….hhh– Gimió con fuerza el menor

Metía y sacaba su lengua simulando penetraciones al mismo tiempo que tomo presa del pequeño falo del niño olvidado, subiendo y bajando su mano ocasionando que naruto dejara de aferrarse a las sabanas para llevar su mano a la suya.

–por…favor…n…nniichan…yo no…no…mas… es dem…aciado…– dijo su niño con voz entrecortada

Se detuvo y levanto la vista para mirar a su ángel que lloraba, al parecer las sensaciones eran demasiadas para el pequeño cuerpo que naruto poseía, pero las palabras de "Detenerse" en definitiva no eran las mismas que la mirada que su pequeño hermano le mandaba ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? Trago en seco, sin duda alguna su libido ahora se encontraba por las nubes y se volvían en llamaradas de fuego que estaban por estallar.

Se levanto para abrazar a naruto fuertemente y besar sus mejillas.

–Te amo tanto, sabes que nunca te haría daño… te quiero… te amo mucho– y volvió a besarlo

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de naruto moviéndola en movimientos cariñosos y lentos para que el menor pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Naruto acepto su beso y llevo sus manos a su cuello atrayéndolo mas para profundizar el beso, eso le impresiono tanto que ocasiono que su lengua se moviera de manera más voraz y hambrienta opacando por completos los intentos nulos que su hermano hacia por tratar de seguirle el ritmo, prendiéndole por completo.

Se separo de su niño dejándolo completamente ido y llevo su mano a su pecho quitándose la prenda que le cubría para seguir con los pantalones que cayeron quien sabe donde dejándole en una desnudes total. Eso ocasiono que naruto levantara la vista para mirarlo.

–…Niichan– susurro para taparse los ojos con un sonrojo muy marcado en las mejillas.

Sonrió y no pudo evitar reír levemente por la reacción del menor, claro era algo esperado contando que naruto solo era un niño aun, y que no sabía qué era lo que estaba por hacer. Pero en esta situación ya no existía la vuelta atrás, él se encontraba tan caliente ahora deseando solo poder entrar en su pequeño hermano para finalmente después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, ser uno. Pero lo que más le podía causar gracia aparte de ver al pequeño tapándose los ojos era, que tal vez mas consiente que inconsciente, naruto había encogido sus piernas tratando de ocultar su excitación que goteaba de nueva cuenta, con más fluidez.

–Naruto– dijo su nombre en un susurro

Llamándolo para que le mirara, tomo una de sus muñecas y retirando la mano que cubría sus ojos.

–Déjame ver tus hermosos ojos celestes, quiero verlos mientras te hago mío, por favor no me quites ese placer–

–No– negó su hermano menor

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto en un tono un tanto triste

–Por qué me da vergüenza– contesto con timidez naruto

Ensancho más su sonrisa. Vaya, su hermano no podía ser más encantador y dulce.

– ¿Por qué te da vergüenza? –

Naruto se encogió y cerro con más fuerza sus ojos. El rubor que anteriormente cubría sus mejillas, ya no era nada comparado con lo que ahora veía, se puso tan colorado que hasta sus orejas se tiñeron de rojo, eso lo puso increíblemente feliz.

Sintió un pequeño titubeo y beso la mano de naruto que cubría sus ojos para dirigirse al oído del pequeño y susurrarle mientras lamia y succionaba el lóbulo.

–vamos dime, tu niichan quiere saber– su voz se volvió seductora y suplicante. Le rogaba a un mocoso, no, a su mocoso.

–por que niichan es muy resplandeciente–

Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía.

–Brillo solo para ti– y retiro la mano dejando ver los hermosos ojos que le capturaron desde la primera vez que los vio –soy solamente tuyo–

Naruto lo miro y se le ilumino la cara.

– ¿enserio? –

–si, por eso tu también puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras–

Diciendo eso regreso a su labor dado pequeños golpecitos con el dedo índice en la punta del glande del pequeño para finalmente volverlo a succionar introduciéndolo todo en su boca sintiendo en su lengua el liquido que se deslizaba por el pequeño miembro de su hermanito degustándolo. Era la locura, nunca creyó que algún día podría hacer lo que hacía ahora a naruto, al menos no en la vida real, ya que solo en sus sueños, saciaba esa gran libido que poseía por el cuerpo más pequeño.

Y mientras hacia la felación acompañada con sus dedos, los gemidos volvieron a escucharse en aquella oscura habitación. Sin duda alguna se había tomado mucho tiempo ya en los juegos previos y él ya necesitaba, mas bien, le urgía ya entrar en naruto, sentir aquel cálido lugar que ahora parecía llamarle, y bañarlo por completo de su esencia dejando una huella que nadie podría borrar y que solo él podía poner.

–aah…niichan…nii…– gemía naruto.

Sentó al menor en sus piernas para volver a reclamar los labios y hundirse en un nuevo beso apasionado que era correspondido de igual manera. Sasuke no sabía que pasaba en estos momentos por la mente su hermano menor y sin duda moría por entrar en su mente y saber lo que el pequeño pensaba en este momento, pero de algo podía estar seguro, naruto también disfrutaba de aquel roce de sus pieles.

Sin cortar el beso en ningún momento, tomo su endurecido miembro que palpitaba dolorosamente por intención desde que comenzó aquel juego de amor, y lo froto con el más pequeño.

–ahh…ahh...ahh…sasu…ke…nii…–naruto despego su labios por unos centímetros de sus labios al sentir aquel extraño calor

–Hum…sasuke está muy caliente…ahh–

–lo está por que desea estar contigo– susurro en el oído del niño rubio en un cálido aliento que estremeció por completo al menor.

Abrazo con fuerza la pequeña cintura apegándolo más a su pecho juntando más ambos falos para masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que movía sus piernas haciendo que naruto subiera y bajara como si lo estuviera cabalgando.

–ah…naruto…–

El pene de naruto se sentía increíble, era tan cálido y suave que lo estaba llevando al infierno mismo, lo estaba volviendo loco que no pudo soportar más y levanto ligeramente a naruto alejando su mano que segundos atrás los estaba masturbando llevándola a ese redondo trasero, apretándolo con ansias, para abrirse paso entre los glúteos y rosar con la yema de su dedo que estaba mojada con su semen pre eyaculatorio, la estrecha entrada para finalmente entrar.

–ahh sasuke niichan… duele–

Naruto se aferro con fuerza a su espalda, tensando su cara en dolor.

–Pasara–

Y el segundo dedo entro.

Comenzó a moverlos en círculos y abriéndolos para abrir esa estrecha entra al paraíso escuchando un quejido. Comenzó a mover su cadera para que su miembro rosara al pequeño volviendo así la oleada de placer que envolvió a naruto olvidándose por algunos segundos de la intromisión de los dedos del mayor.

Introdujo el tercer dedo, comenzaba a perderse en el placer y su corazón latía tan rápidamente que sentía moriría. Esto su paraba a sus sueños y por mucho.

Lo quería tanto, demasiado que apenas ese sentimiento podía caberle en el pecho deseaba a naruto con deseo, pasión, fervor, con dulzura. Tan indescriptible que ninguna palabra alcanza a describir aquel hermoso sentimiento. Acostó a su niño sobre la cama retirando sus dedos, besos sus mejillas y tomo una de sus manos.

–Dolerá… pero te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo–

Miro los ojos celeste que lo veían con duda y por un momento pensó que aquello en verdad estaba mal, por ese segundo en que naruto le regalo una sonrisa y asintió, le paso por la mente que lo que hacía era incesto y que tal vez en un futuro naruto le odiaría al darse cuenta que lo que esta noche estaba sucediendo nunca debió ocurrir, pero ¿entonces… por que se encontraba dirigiéndose a la rosada entrada? Tomo su miembro mientras su pequeño hermano abría sus piernitas para él mientras elevaba ligeramente la cadera para recibirlo y rápidamente, apoyándose en las caderas de su pequeño, se fue enterrando en aquella suave cavidad abriéndose paso para finalmente estar por completo dentro.

Soltó un agudo gemido al sentir tal estreches, no creyó que naruto pudiera apresarle tan fuertemente, adentro era tan caliente que si no era por que estaba tratando de controlarse, se vendría ya mismo.

Naruto al sentir la estocada arqueo la espalda en dolor, apretando la mandíbula tratando de aguantar el dolor que definitivamente estaba experimentando. Él no quería que su pequeño hermano sufriera mucho, por lo que tomo el pequeño pene y comenzó a masturbarlo de arriba abajo.

Quería que naruto se relajara para que el dolor no fuera tan pronunciado y comenzara a sentir lo que él, ya estaba disfrutando.

–ahhh…N…naruto…ahh…!–

Comenzó a moverse cuando sintió una leve relajación en la piel interna que se abría permitiéndole comenzar a moverse. Le hervía todo su ser, y apenas era capaz de controlar las emociones que le pedían a gritos que se hundiera con fuerza en ese hermoso cuerpo acanelado. Abrazo con suavidad a naruto, dejando caer su peso para poder sentir mejor el delgado cuerpo debajo de sí. Era tan asfixiante el calor que le envolvía por completo que los movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos.

Lamia el cuello en lo que daba pequeñas y dulces mordidas al compas de las embestidas.

–haaaa….ahhhh…sas…sasuke….haaaa…niichan…mmmggh….!– escuchaba decir al menor

Comenzó a escuchar los gemidos que siempre había deseado, ah, era tan reconfortante, que se hundía y salía, una y otra vez en un placer más que prohibido y mal visto en el mundo, pero que ya no importaba por que siempre protegería a su pequeño hermano, nunca dejaría que la maldad de ese mundo donde cometían tabú lo alcanzara.

–sasuke…haa…ahh…yo…ahh–

Comprendió lo que su niño quería decirle al sentir como naruto movía sus caderas pronunciando la ya, de por si fuerte sensación, aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones recibiendo unos bastantes y sonoros gemidos en respuesta. Las paredes que rodeaban su hombría le aprisionaban de vez en cuando con fuerza, mientras se endurecía cada vez más a la deliciosa prisión lubricarse con la solvencia de su falo asiendo las estocada mas fáciles y menos dolorosas deslizándose con más intensidad en ese interior encontrando ese punto en el cuerpo de su hermano.

Besos sus labios y chupo la lengua moviendo las caderas rápidamente. Deseaba que naruto olvidara por completo el dolor que seguramente le estaría desgarrando, para que ambos se sumieran, juntos, en ese oleada de placer puro, y para eso comenzó a dar en ese punto encontrado una y muchas veces.

–No quiero… haga…lastimarte…dim…me si te duele…ahhh–

–sas…s…ahhh…no…no duele…yo…niichan…mas…yo…– lagrimas comenzaron a descender de los ojos celestes.

Se sorprendió, y llevo una de sus manos a las rosadas mejillas, en una suave caricia.

– ¿Qué sucede? – al notarlo dejo de mover las caderas.

Naruto se aferro su cuello y se acerco a su oído.

–No me dejes…nunca…nunca…– sollozo

– ¿Por qué lo haría baka? Eres mío ahora… y para siempre…– dijo acariciando sus rubias hebras para volver con los movimientos de sus caderas y sentir los líquidos que escapaban del miembro de naruto y manchaban su abdomen.

–Eres… tan lindo…–

Sasuke se movía, y sentía al pequeño retorceré debajo del él mientras atacaba su cuerpo. Era suyo, y lo abrazo con más fuerza que antes para que no se fuera de su lado. Beso los suaves y carnosos labios con pasión, ímpetu enredando su lengua con el ardiente deseo que ese pequeño ángel rubio despertaba en él.

Golpeaba la próstata de naruto logrando sacarle fuertes gemidos, que, si no fuera por que era de noche y no vivía nadie más en esa casa aparte de ellos dos, alguien podría jurar que ahí se llevaba el sexo mas pasional por las potentes voces que se escuchaban. Daba gracias a dios de que no fuera así, mantener el secreto era lo más y único (después de naruto) más importante.

Ya no aguantaría mucho más, el orgasmo estaba cerca que podía sentir como el placer subía y subía cada vez más. Su cara… su pequeño cuerpo perlado en sudor… su voz… su ser, su todo… simplemente lo amaba tanto. Sus sentidos se perdieron en el éxtasis, lo que sus ojos azabaches veían lo dejaban simplemente sin aliento y hacían querer llegar ya.

–AAAAAH….HAAAAA…HAAAA…Sasuke nii te quiero tanto!– gimió naruto, tembloroso

Naruto no pudo soportar más, se corrió (si es que se podía decir así) aun su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para eso, pero un liquido salido de su pequeño falo era algo similar a una eyaculación ocasionando que las paredes que cubrían al miembro de su hermano mayor se apretaran con fuerza.

–MM.… Aaaarrgg…naruto…yo… ¡TE AMO!–

La contraída entrada del ojiazul le envolvió tanto que la explosión se hizo presente volviéndose el detonante que dejo salir el abundante semen sacándole un ronco gemido.

Salió del pequeño y delgado cuerpo de su otooto y lo miro con ternura. La felicidad no cabía en su pecho y era claro en la descomunal sonrisa que surcaba su rostro ahora. Caminos de su semen escapaban de la entrada de naruto escurriéndose entre sus piernas y entre ellas unos hilillos de sangre que se mezclaban entre sí. Se preocupo ¿Cuándo naruto había sangrado? Se asusto y movió a naruto tratando de despertarlo. El pequeño agotado había caído en la inconsciencia tras la fuerte experiencia experimentada, cansado entreabrió sus ojitos.

– ¿¡naruto estas bien! –

–…si… ¿Por qué?... –

– ¿No te duele? –

–un poco, nada importante…sasuke niichan tengo sueño – bostezo –Te quiero mucho– susurro mientras sus ojos celestes se cerraban para sumergirlo en un mundo en donde solo eran él y sasuke.

Suspiro aliviado al escuchar eso. Era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien de su mismo sexo, con alguien mucho menor que él, pero…

–Yo te amo como no tienes idea usurantonkachi– besos sus labios en un suave roce que no duro mucho

Y también se dejo caer en la inconsciencia. Las culpas y lo demás vendrían después, por ahora solo quería abrazar al pequeño esta y muchas veces más en el futuro ¿Qué importaba lo que pensara la gente? ¿Qué importaba que el mundo no los aceptara? Mientras tuviera a naruto no necesitaba de trivialidades como eso… mientras naruto le quisiera él permanecería a su lado… por siempre como le prometió.

**Notas finales:**

Este capítulo lo termino a la una de la mañana con el frio calándome los huesos (como deseo poder estar en mi cama) me duelen los brazos y piernas (TT-TT) pero estoy contenta de haber terminado el lemon (¿Por qué noviembre es tan frio?). Espero no decepcionarlos y me dejen un comentario.

He comenzado a hacer un extra desde la perspectiva de Naru pero la inspiración simplemente no se hace presente y no termina de aparecer, tal vez lo suba, tal vez no, depende de cómo llegue la imaginación a mí.

Espero verlos pronto en otra historia(o en esta, quien sabe) y tal vez tarde en actualizar ya que solo llevo dos hojas del capítulo extra y no tengo internet en mi house (la economía no anda bien) los quiero muchooooo.

Chuuu…


End file.
